gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overkill 3
Name '- Overkill 3 '''Developer '- Craneballs 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.craneballs.overkill3&hl=en 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Shooter 'Achievements '- 84 'Total points '- 57500 ---- '''500 points #First Five - Reach rank 5 #Dime for You - Reach rank 10 #Turned Fifteen - Reach rank 15 #Mercenary - Earn 100k cash #Gold Digger - Earn 500k cash #My Second Million - Earn 2M cash #My Fifth Million - Earn 5M cash #Warming Up - Kill 300 enemies #Thats Grand - Kill 1k enemies #Nemesis - Kill 10k enemies #Taking No Prisoners - Kill 50k enemies #Grenade Enthusiast - Use 50 grenades #Olympic Grenade Thrower - Use 200 grenades #Extra Mag - Use Ammo Box Supplies 30 times #Heavy Mower - Use Ammo Box Supplies 1k times #Tinker - Use Armor Kit 40 times #Armor Master - Use Armor Kit 1200 times #Field Medic - Use 100 medkits #Im The Doctor - Use 1k medkits #Blinded by the Light - Use 20 flash bangs #Flashbanger - Use 400 flash bangs #Birds Call - Call for Gatling Raid 50 times #Birds Call 2.0 - Call for Gatling Raid 500 times #The Sky Is Ours - Call for rocket 60 times #Death from Above - Call for rocket 750 times #Heated Barrels - Kill 100 enemies with mounted machine gun #Mounted Massacre - Kill 5k enemies with mounted machine gun #MK23 SOCOM OWNER - Own MK23 SOCOM #MAGNUM 445 OWNER - Own MAGNUM 445 #UMP45 OWNER - Own UMP45 #MP5 OWNER - Own MP5 #SG 552 OWNER - Own SG 552 #DESERT EAGLE OWNER - Own DESERT EAGLE #G36C OWNER - Own G36C #SPAS12 OWNER - Own SPAS12 #MAGPUL PDR OWNER - Own MAGPUL PDR #UZI OWNER - Own UZI #PROUD M4A1 OWNER - Own M4A1 #AK47 OWNER - Own AK47 #KSG12 SHOTGUN OWNER - Own KSG12 SHOTGUN #MK14 EBR OWNER - Own MK14 EBR #KRISS VECTOR OWNER - Own KRISS VECTOR #P90 OWNER - Own P90 #SCARH OWNER - Own SCARH #L85A2 OWNER - Own L85A2 #AA12 SHOTGUN OWNER - Own AA12 SHOTGUN #AS50 OWNER - Own AS50 #BARRETT 98B OWNER - Own BARRETT 98B #PG39 SMG OWNER - Own PG39 SMG #ACR OWNER - Own ACR #M249 OWNER - Own M249 #F2000 OWNER - Own F2000 #AK2047 OWNER - Own AK2047 #M32 MGL OWNER - Own M32 MGL #MN79 OWNER - Own MN79 #GUSR OWNER - Own GUSR #GUS1 OWNER - Own GUS1 1000 points #In My Twenties - Reach rank 20 #Quarter Century - Reach rank 25 #Seasoned Warrior - Reach rank 30 #War Veteran - Reach rank 35 #Lottery Winner - Earn 10M cash #Making Money Money Money - Earn 100M cash #Perfect East Slums - Finish every mission in East Slums #Perfect Rail Yard 1 - Finish every mission in Rail Yard 1 #Perfect Quarry-North - Finish every mission in Quarry-North #Perfect Factory Area 1 - Finish every mission in Factory Area 1 #Perfect Factory Area 2 - Finish every mission in Factory Area 2 #Perfect Rail Yard 2 - Finish every mission in Rail Yard 2 #Perfect West Slums - Finish every mission in West Slums #Perfect Quarry-South - Finish every mission in Quarry-South #Perfect City - Finish every mission in City #Meat Grinder - Kill 200k enemies #Grenades Are My Life! - Use 2k grenades #Bullet Lover - Use Ammo Box Supplies 5k times #Fanatic Armorer - Use Armor Kit 3k times #Epic Healer (House, M.D.) - Use 5k medkits #Big Bang of Light - Use 1500 flash bangs #Top Gun - Call for Gatling Raid 2k times #Aces High - Call for rocket 2500 times #Bullets for the Masses - Kill 100k enemies with mounted machine gun 1500 points #Elite Fighter - Reach rank 40 #Million Marks - Kill 1M enemies 2000 points #Elite Soldier - Reach rank 45